Our Small Promise
by Hoshino Yumemi
Summary: AU. I once have my own fairy tale, until a terrible accident killed my parents. Now, my name is Duck and I live with my uncle with no emotion. Until my late crush, Fakir, come to my life. Fakir/Ahiru
1. Prologue

**_Title : Our Small Promise_**

**_Summary : I once have my own fairy tale, until a terrible accident killed my parents. Now, my name is Duck and I live with my uncle with no emotion. Until my late crush, Fakir, come to my life. _**

**_Pairing : Ahiru/Fakir/Rue_**

**_A/N : I haven't finished Princess Tutu, but I've fall in love with the series! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review and I don't own Princess Tutu~ _**

* * *

><p>It was like a long, long time ago. When my life feels like a dream.<p>

It started 10 years ago, on my 3rd birthday. I have my parents, I have my toys, I have a lot friends, and I have someone I like; Fakir.

But now, the only thing I have is the red necklace Fakir gave to me. My parents were killed, and I 'died' along with them on my third birthday. My toys have been thrown out. Fakir and his family moved to another far, far place. I live with my uncle; Raven Kureha, and his daughter, Rue Kureha.

I was, once, Ahiru Arima. A daughter of wealthy family, a senator. But now, I'm nothing but a maid. My name is Duck. I've been closed my emotion for a long time. Emotions aren't needed by me, a mere furniture.

* * *

><p>It's already a long time since my friend and crush, Arima Ahiru.<p>

The nightmare since 10 years ago, when I watched my crush and her family buried, always haunt me. Waking me up from my deep sleep and left me crying on the night. Since that, I've closed my own emotions. I closed my eyes from things like love. I don't want my heart hurt because my crush left me or even die.

Now, 10 years passed. I planned to visit her grave on a far, far place. I wanted to tell Ahiru about my marriage with Rue Kureha, one of my 'friend' from my childhood. Rue is Ahiru's niece and Ahiru always said she hated Rue and his father, Raven, most. I don't want Ahiru to hurt because I'm going to marry someone she hate most. That's why, I'm going to ask for her forgiveness.

This sound stupid, but I still love Ahiru. Even though she is already dead.


	2. Chapter 1 : Promise

**_Title : Our small promise_**

**_Summary : I once have my own fairy tale, until a terrible accident killed my parents. Now, my name is Duck and I live with my uncle with no emotion. Until my late crush, Fakir, come to my life. _**

**_Pairing : Ahiru/Fakir/Rue _**

**_A/N : Here you go, chapter 1~ I hope you enjoy this one and don't forget to review~ I don't own Princess Tutu~_**

* * *

><p>"Ahiru, happy birthday, dear." Said the older orange haired woman with fair skin and brown eyes. She wear white dress and hold a medium sized box and pushed it softly to the young girl.<p>

"Thank you, mama!" the young long orange haired girl run toward the older woman and hugged her. After a long time, they parted and Ahiru snatched the box away and spinning around. "Can I see it, mama?"

"Sure, just be careful-"

Mrs. Arima was in shock when Ahiru spinning and then hit the wall with a loud thump. Mrs. Arima put her hand on the forehead and sighing, but finally laughed along with Ahiru.

"Papa have told you about not spinning on the house, right?" the both women looked to the voice. It was the brown haired man with blue eyes. He smiled to the young Ahiru when she hugged him.

"Papa!" the young girl parted from her death hug. "Did Papa bring something for Ahiru?"

The young girl pouted when Mr. Arima shook his head and laughed. "But, look who I brought today!" The blue eyed man moved a step. Behind him, a black haired boy with forest green eyes stood with white haired boy and blood red eyes.

"Fakir! Mytho!" Young Ahiru runs toward her best friends and hugged them. The white haired boy only laughed while the black haired boy flushed lightly. Ahiru parted, before looking at them with puppy eyes. "Did you two bring anything for me?"

Mytho; the white haired boy, pulled out a small, wide white box and pushed it softly to Ahiru. "I hope you like it, Ahiru-chan."

"I'm going to open it later! Thanks, Mytho!" She said, and then hugged him. But it's not really long until Ahiru parted.

"Here, Ahiru." Fakir, the raven haired boy pushed a small, long white box to Ahiru, who gladly accept it and give him a hug.

"Why don't you open your presents now, Ahiru?" Her father asked. Ahiru nodded and took her mother's present. She shook the box slowly and hear a loud sound coming from it. She opened it carefully and then jumped in joy and raised the present from it's box. It's a pink ballet shoes, the one Ahiru wanted because she wants to become a ballerina, along with Mytho and Fakir.

"Thank you, mama!" The third years old girl hugged her mother, who hugged her daughter back.

After a while, they parted and Ahiru checked the shoes, and then feels disappointed when sees it oversized. "You can use it, maybe, 10 years later."

"Maybe when Ahiru already a fine, young woman." Fakir jokedy, earning glare from the birthday girl.

"Fakir! I'm a young, fine woman already!"

"You're just three years old!"

Ahiru went silent, and then she looked away in embarrassment. After a while, she took Mytho's gift and opened it. It's a golden bracelets*. She turned to Mytho and smiled to him. "Thanks, Mytho!" she said happily.

The orange haired girl turned to take Fakir's present. She opened it and then gasped. She took the present and raised it to the air. It's a necklace with red jewel*. "Fakir!" she turned to the raven haired boy who looked down in embarrassment. "It's beautiful! Thank you!" she run toward him and hugged him tightly. Fakir hugged Ahiru back and his face become red. Fakir have a long time crush on Ahiru, even though he always tease her and she always looked mad at him.

He just never realized Ahiru liked him too.

They parted and then smiled. "Okay, you two, why don't we go to a restaurant together? Just the five of us?" Mr. Arima said.

"Karon said he is busy, so he said we can come with you, Mr. Arima-"

"Are we not get invited?"

All eyes are turned to see black haired man and red eyes. He wear Black shirt and black long pants. Beside him, a young girl around Fakir's age-one year older than Ahiru-holding onto her father's leg. She had long, curly black hair and red eyes. She wears black dress.

"What are you doing, Raven?" Ahiru's mother hissed. "Don't bring little Rue into our argument."

Raven; Ahiru's uncle and Mrs. Arima's big brother, only shook his head and snickered. "I'm here to celebrate the Amari's birthday."

"Uncle Raven, my name is Ahiru." The orange haired girl said, earning a frown from the black haired man.

Ahiru never liked her uncle and her nephew, Rue. They always make her feel uneasy.

"Ahiru-chan, happy birthday." Rue said flatly, pushed the small, black box to her. "Please kindly accept it. " she faked a smile and then run back to her father's side. Ahiru looked down to the box and opened it carefully. She took out the present and raised it to the air, it's a black earrings.

"Thank you, Rue-chan! It's beautiful!" She smiled, making the black haired girl hide behind her father's leg.

"Okay, Raven. What exactly you want from me?" Mrs. Arima said suspiciously, eyeing her brother.

"Oh, big sis. Please don't think bad about me." He said, faked a smile. "I just need some money. I'm really-"

They stopped when hear Rue's scream. They turned to see what Rue is staring and sees Ahiru on the ground, rubbing her side slowly and groaning. There's also some black small pieces on the ground.

"Why do you destroy Rue's present?" Rue screamed. "If you hate it, just said it!" Rue continue to scream until Raven slapped her.

"Shut up!" The black haired man bellowed, making the young girl bit her lips and looked away, tears forming on her red eyes.

The two boys, who watched everything, suddenly speak, "I think we should get back now." Fakir said, pulling Mytho with him.

"Are not coming with us, Fakir? Mytho?" Mr. Arima asked, a bit disappointed.

"Sorry, Mr. Arima." Fakir said, smiling sadly. And then, he looked at Ahiru. "Hey, Ahiru."

"Yes, Fakir?"

Fakir suddenly grinned. "Tomorrow, when you already a fine, grown woman, I'm going to marry you."

Ahiru flushed. "I'm going to marry you when you already a handsome knight!"

"It's a promise, okay?" He smiled, and then walked away with door closed behind them.

Mrs. Arima sighed when the both boys already leave. "Look what you have done, Raven!"

"I do not do anything!" Raven shot back, glaring at his sister. "Just because you're dad's favorite daughter, not meaning you can take all his inheritance, you rotten-"

"There's Ahiru and Rue here! Don't you dare to swear!" Mrs. Arima looked at Ahiru. "Go to your room with Rue, dear. Me and Uncle Raven will talk about something important, okay?"

Ahiru nodded, but Rue shook her head. "I will stay here. Thank you, aunt." Ahiru walked alone to her room with her presents with her. After they sure Ahiru already on her room, they continued their argument.

Ahiru was staring at the necklace Fakir gave to her, until she hear a gunshot, which startled her. She put down the necklace and walked out from her room.

"Papa? Mama?" she slowly whispered. She walked to the room with her parents, uncle, and nephew inside, and screamed in fear. Her father lying on a pool of blood, her uncle pointed at the scared looking mother. While Rue have her empty face again.

"Ahiru, run!" But she couldn't move.

"Die!" And after that, another gunshot were heard. The bullet went to her forehead. The woman fall to the floor, blood pooling from her body.

Raven turned to Ahiru, who still had scared looking, and walked to her. "From now on, the Arima family is dead, including Ahiru Arima. And all inheritance are all mine!"

* * *

><p>That day was the last day I saw and touch Ahiru.<p>

I was on her grave, putting a bucket of flower on her grave. "Ahiru, I'm sorry. But I had to marry Rue Kureha." I whispered. "You know, I'm a writer, kind of famous. Thanks to your stories. Does this mean I have to break our promise that time?"

I stood up, and then walked away. I'm sorry, Ahiru. But I have to do this, I have to marry Rue. She is the only one who can help me this time...

* * *

><p><strong><em>*The necklace and the bracelet is just like on the anime~ <em>**


	3. Chapter 2 : Who?

_**Title : Our Small Promise**_

_**Summary : I once have my own fairy tale, until a terrible accident killed my parents. Now, my name is Duck and I live with my uncle with no emotion. Until my late crush, Fakir, come to my life.**_

_**A/N : Thank you for reading this story! :D I'm going to reply the reviews now! ^^**_

_**Hammsters : Sorry! I hope this one is better than the previous one! I think I need some help, though...**_

_**Alyjayne123 : Thank you! ^^**_

_**HitomiChildoftheMoon : Thank you! ^^**_

_**Now, to the chapter 2~ I hope you enjoy this one! I don't own Princess Tutu!**_

* * *

><p>"Duck! Wake up! You lazy ass!"<p>

I could feel cold water hitting my skin. My eyes jolted open and quickly meet Rue's cold red eyes. "How long are you going to sleep? Don't you dare to die because I can't hit you again!" She screamed.

I nodded. She only sighed and throw away the bucket. "I want my breakfast. Papa is already angry because you wake up late." I shivered from the thought of my uncle- no, my master mad. It's going to be a very long day...

Rue quickly leave my room with a loud thump when she closed it. I quickly rose from my bed and took a bath as quick as I can. Then, I changed into my maid uniform; a black dress with white apron. Apparently, this is the only clothes I have because my old clothes have been given to Rue or thrown out.

My name is Ahi- no, Duck. Ahiru Arima already dead 10 years ago. I'm Duck, a maid of the wealthy Kureha family. Raven took me after he killed my parents; as the family's maid. I don't mind being a maid or abused, at least I have a place to come back and someone that taking care of me.

I walked out from my room. I quickly prepared some breakfast- a bowl of cereal for Rue, sandwiches for both of them, water, and wine for Raven. When I arrived on the dining room, Raven quickly shot me with hateful glare.

"You're so slow!" He bellowed. "Just like your mother." I only nodded and put everything on the table. And suddenly, he slapped me on the cheek. "Do that again and I will kick you out from this house."

"I won't do that again, sir." That's the only thing I can say. If I say another word or even just 'no', he will hurt me again.

"Good." He looked around and then glared at me again. "Where's that goddamn girl?"

"I'm here, father." Rue walked to the dining room. "He just called me and said he will coming soon."

"Today? Oh God..." He murmured. "Rue, we have to buy a dress for you today, remember? For the golden ball tomorrow."

Rue slapped her forehead and sighing. "Can we do it tomorrow? He said he missed father so much!"

"We can't, Rue. The pretty dress won't wait for you," He turned to me. This time, smirking. "Oh, Ahiru. You can't come to the party. You will just ruined it's beauty."

"All you have to do is stay on the home, okay?" The both father and daughter laughed sinisterly, and I just nodded. I left the room and walked to my own room on the second floor. Just like my previous room before my parents were murdered, the wall still painted in dull pink, but it's almost completely empty. My bed had been moved to Rue's room. There's only a carpet, a medium sized box, and a rarely used wardrobe (since it's completely empty). I walked to the box on the corner and opened it. There's a pair of ballet shoes my mother gave 10 years ago, Mytho's headband, and Fakir's necklace. I was lucky Raven didn't checked this box. It's the only thing I have now.

I picked the pair of shoes and hugged them. I could feel my cheeks wet. I'm crying, eh? I thought those tears already dried a long time ago. I guess I haven't closed this damn emotion completely, eh?

"Mom, what have I done wrong?" I whispered to myself. I could hear my own voice shaking.

* * *

><p>"Fakir."<p>

I turned to see Mytho, lying weakly on the bed. His empty red eyes staring at me. "Fakir, where are you going?"

"Rue." I said to him. "No, Mytho. You can't come. Your feet still can't move, right?"

After that time; when we sees Ahiru buried 10 years ago, Mytho got sick and his feet can't move and he can't dance anymore; the only thing he good at. I guess he got shocked and didn't show any emotions anymore.

"Don't. Are you going to betray Ahiru?" He said, looking to the ceiling, still didn't show any emotion. I could feel my blood boiled. It's always like this; everytime I'm going to visit Rue, he will said the same thing. Of course Mytho know I liked Ahiru, but Ahiru is already died for the God's sake!

"How many times I told you, Mytho. Ahiru is-"

"Don't." He interrupted. "Ahiru will really die if we don't believe in her."

I sighed and shook my head. I know he liked Ahiru. I know he didn't know about that small fact. He just too obsessed to Ahiru.

"Fakir." He turned to me again. "Can I come to the ball? I want to dance again."

"What about your feet?"

"It's going to be okay, Fakir."

I sighed and nodded. It's useless to argue with Mytho about dance party or ball. He always come to any party, though he almost never dance. He will just sit, staring at everyone dancing.

"Just don't do anything stupid okay, Mytho?"

"I won't, Fakir."

I turned and opened the door, until suddenly Mytho called me again. I sighed and turned to him, trying to not looked annoyed. "What is it again, Mytho?"

"Have a safe trip." He said. I could see he make a small smile, which almost surprise me. I smiled back to him and nodded. I turned again and walked out from his room, closed the door behind me.

Mytho is the only reason I marry Rue. Raven; Rue's father is a famous doctor. Raven said he can do a surgery to make Mytho can walk again. Of course, the price is really expensive and Karon can't afford it. So, in exchange, I have to marry Rue. Mytho didn't know about this. If I told him, I'm sure he won't accept the surgery and tried his best to make me stay away from Rue.

I walked to the first floor, proceeding to the living room. There, I see Karon reading a morning newspaper. He seems didn't pay any attention to the newspaper. He seems like thinking about something.

"Morning, Karon."

He turned to me and smiled. "Oh, Fakir. Good morning."

Karon had brown eyes and gray hair. He wear his gardening outfit, meaning he just come back from taking care of his garden. Karon adopted us when we just 3 years old. He is Ahiru's parents' best friend, and it's become his source of pride. Ever since they died, Karon always looked devastated, though he always tried to hid it from us. But he just too easy to read.

"Are you going to visit Rue, Fakir?" He asked, his smile disappeared and turned to frown.

"I'm going, Karon." I said. When I told him about my marriage with Rue, he tried to stop me, just like Mytho. He didn't know the reason I marry Rue. He didn't know everything just for Mytho's sake.

"You don't have to do this, Mytho. What about Ahiru?"

"Karon..." I sighed. "Ahiru. Is. Already. Dead. So please don't talk about her anymore, okay?" I said to him slowly and carefully. "I'm going now, Karon."

"Be careful, Fakir." He mumbled. "Be careful."

I nodded and walked out from the house. Ahiru dead. Mytho lost his dancing life. I have to marry Rue, my crush's enemy for Mytho's sake. Me? I guess I'm the one who changed most.

I just realized I'm already in front of Ahi- no, Rue's home. I knocked the door once, twice, no answer. I was just going to call Rue until I hear rushed footstep and the second later, the door opened and-

Why? Who is she?


End file.
